Closer
by quote intangible
Summary: Tired of watching James destroy himself, Kendall, Logan and Carlos decide to teach James a lesson. Warnings: Slash, implied non con, implied pedophilia, foursome/OT4, double pen, graphic m/m /m/m  sex. Written for the BTR Kink Meme


**Disclaimer:** I do not know or own Big Time Rush or any other affiliated character, nor is any money being made. The show belongs to Nickelodeon. I don't even own the title, I got it from the song _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails.

**Pairing:** Kendall/Logan/Carlos/James

**Rating: R** - **NC-17**

**Summary:** Tired of watching James destroy himself, Kendall, Logan and Carlos decide to teach James a lesson.

**Warnings:** Slash, implied non con, implied pedophilia, foursome, double pen, graphic m/m(/m/m) sex

**Prompt:** _If anyone fills this, I will marry you and write any request you give me, regardless of pairing :) I want Logan, Carlos, and Kendall to tie James up because they want to make him "theirs" but I want him to give consent, even if a little unsure. Then they all go at him, taking turns topping him, orgasm denial, double pen, blowjobs, facials, until he passes out and needs them to put him back together._

**AN: **I wrote this a long time ago for the BTR Kink Meme. I wasn't originally going to post this story at all, but KxJ luver and The Savage Soul convinced me otherwise. So thank you ladies. It is very graphic so please read at your own discretion. For those of you who read _Wishful Thinking _as well, I'm working on it, I swear. I will do my best to finish it today, but if not it _will _be done by Dec. 26 at the latest. Thanks for your patience.

_

* * *

_

James walks in haired mused, buttons askew well past curfew on a late Saturday night. Kendall stares, eyes ablaze at the truant teen. Stiffly, Kendall stands and quietly stalks over to the boy trying unsuccessfully to sneak in the bedroom door.

Tan hands cautiously guide the door closed as it shuts with a barely audible _click._ He slides up next to the taller teen, so close he can feel the heat emanating from the other's body. James turns from the door, unaware that he has been caught before he collides into Kendall's unresisting body.

Their eyes meet. His breath catches in his throat. The tension between them ignites, violent sparks of electricity flashing in the silent air, the cooled Earth of brown eyes set ablaze by the fire in his green gaze.

He is just two feet away, so close they could touch each other, and yet the distance between them is farther than the Sun from the Earth.

Wide, terrified eyes glow in the near pitch blackness of the dark apartment, fear and uncertainty creeping into bright brown eyes the second he knew he was caught.

"Kendall," he whispers in fear because he knows why Kendall is here.

"I can't believe you would do this again," he says to the panicked teen as he glares up into dilated eyes.

James stutters incoherently, his excuses dying on his lips as the lights flicker on.

"You promised us you would stop," Logan's calm voice, with just a tint of anger, appears behind Kendall.

James' eyes shift nervously to gaze over Kendall's shoulder before turning to latch onto fiery green eyes. The silent teen offers no excuse.

"You can't keep sleeping around with everyone," Carlos' deep voice resonates through the nearly silent room. James flinches slightly at the blunt words and looks away from Kendall's gaze, eyes finding the floor. "You are a slutty man whore!" Carlos yells at him.

"Carlos!" Logan reprimands him.

"What? It's true."

Kendall rolls his eyes at their short friend. He means well, he really does, but sometimes Carlos just didn't have a filter for his thoughts and he ran his mouth like an idiot.

"What _Carlos_, is trying to say is, it's not healthy," Logan says. "We're just worried about you, James."

James' eyes are fixed on the floor, but Kendall can see tears glinting in his eyes. James knows he's disappointed his friends. "I'm sorry," he whispers in shame, sincerely apologetic for his actions.

But it's not enough. It doesn't matter how sorry James is, or how much he doesn't want to be a whore, he still does it, will still keep doing it no matter how many times they talked to him about it, or asked him not to. No matter how many times he promised to stop.

Bad habits were hard to break, addictions were hard to let go. But Kendall is still convinced that James is not addicted to sex.

He's addicted to being _used_, to being treated as less than human. It started with their seventh grade English teacher, who manipulated and blackmailed James into having sex with them, but Kendall's not entirely sure if it was entirely their teacher's fault for their current predicament, or if James has always inherently been this way.

But the worst part about it all was that James never talked about it. He never said a word about what their teacher was doing until Logan found him trying to slit his wrists in the bathroom at school. Even then James only admitted it happened, but didn't dare talk about it, not to them.

When he started sleeping with anything that asked, they put together small clues and oddities, absences that stretched too long, suspicious bruises, eyes that wouldn't meet their own. And still James said nothing.

Still his silence is his only answer.

Kendall steps closer to the deviant, pressing their bodies together, until James' back is pushed against the door. He plants his hands on either side of the brunette's shoulder, pinning the younger boy to the wall. Their chests are so close he can feel the panicked thrum of the other's heart and the quick puffs of air that hiss past his swollen lips. His breath smells like cigarettes and alcohol, two things Kendall knows with absolute certainty that James does not consume.

He forces down a thread of disappointment and anger.

"Sorry isn't enough this time," he whispers into James' ear. "I think we need to teach you a lesson."

They're done with words that are never heard, pleas that go unanswered, worry that is continuously ignored.

If this is the only way to get through to James, to finally get his attention, then so be it. Even if everything falls apart in the end, shatters like glass into tiny, sharp pieces that slice through his skin, Kendall's willing to take that chance.

He pries apart James' legs with his knee, grabs his shirt and drags him into a kiss. It is neither gentle nor tender, but demanding and insistent.

"We're going to show you who you really belong to," he hisses.

James doesn't say no, he never does, but he doesn't agree either as Kendall flips him around and roughly shoves him against the wall.

"I..I don't know about this," James stutters and he sounds so hesitant and unsure and scared.

But Kendall knows better.

He dips his hand beneath James' boxers and lets his hand stroke the soft member. James immediately responds, hardening under Kendall's light touches, a soft moan catching in his throat. He presses his own stiffening member against the taller boy's ass.

"I know why you do it," his husky voice quietly tells the other boy. "I know why you let them use you. I know you want this."

He's bluffing. He doesn't know any of that, doesn't even know if James really wants this or not. The lies, he hopes, will go unnoticed.

"We'll make you feel better," Logan adds. "We'll make you forget." Kendall doesn't know what Logan is implying, but it must have meant something to James because the brunette suddenly nods his consent, even if a bit hesitant.

He doesn't bother with pleasantries. Kendall fumbles with his own belt, pulling out his erection, before pushing James' tight jeans past slim hips, letting them pool around his ankles.

Carlos hands him a bottle of lube and he coats two fingers before roughly shoving them into James. The older teen grunts in discomfort, but he does not complain. Kendall scissors and thrusts his fingers into him, loosening tight muscles. When he curls his fingers, he can feel the compliant teen shudder beneath him as his hand still strokes James' erection.

Kendall pulls out his fingers. Pulling James' hips away from the wall, he lathers up his dick and slowly pushes his erection into the tall beauty.

He enters him gently despite his previous aggression, inching forward until he is balls deep. Kendall stays just like that, completely still. He places his hands on James' hips and presses a light kiss to a tan cheek.

James' eyes are clenched shut, lip gently caught between his perfect teeth. Ragged breaths are torn from his throat as Kendall pulls out slightly and slides back in. He starts thrusting gently, tenderly, almost, almost lovingly.

James arches his hips back, urging Kendall to take him harder, faster, deeper. So he does, thrusting relentlessly into the willing body pressed against his.

He reaches around and starts stroking James again. They're both close, so fucking close, but he stops.

A breathy whine escapes past James' lips as he pulls out and steps back. Carlos and Logan immediately occupy the space he'd just vacated. They're both stark naked already and impossibly hard as their hands explore gorgeous tan skin. Carlos lets his hands slide underneath James' shirt, before lifting it over his head.

Eagerly, Logan coaxes James away from the wall and towards the bed. As soon as the taller teen is lying down, Carlos pounces, straddling James' hips and claiming his lips with his own.

He's at their mercy now, trapped under their heavy gazes and eager hands, theirs to do what they please with.

Completely vulnerable and spread across the bed, James was the epitome of sexy. It was the hottest thing Kendall had ever seen.

He had to wonder, though, how much of this was for James' benefit, and how much of it was for their own.

Kendall shook the thought away. Stripping off his clothes, he sauntered over to the bed and joined the other three, settling on the sheets between James and the wall.

Carlos pulled away, a smirk on his face, panting from the kiss. "You are so fucking sexy," the latino gasps. I know, James' sly smile and half lidded eyes say. Clearly enjoying the attention, James grinds his hips up, earning a low moan from the shorter boy.

Carlos learns forward, lips hovering just above James, lust dancing in his eyes. "I want to fuck you on your hands and knees, while you suck off Logan," he commands.

That was Carlos for you. Blunt and straight to the point. James swallows thickly, his eyes darkening and his pupils dilating, a Cheshire grin spreading across his face.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" he growls playfully.

"And you would love my cock up your ass," Carlos playfully teases back.

James' smile broadens, his white teeth glinting in the light. He rolls over as soon as Carlos lets him, on his hands and knees, round ass propped in the air for their enjoyment. Logan slips in between James' arms, legs crossed and back pressed against the headboard, extremely pleased with Carlos' proposal.

Kendall is content to watch, his hand lightly stroking his erection as he takes in the scene before him.

Carlos presses into the taller teen, groaning in pleasure as the heat and pressure envelope his hard dick. He grabs the taller teen's hips, steadying them both and starts thrusting. The sound of skin slapping against skin and Carlos' groans fill the air.

"Oh shit," Logan hisses as perfect wet lips wrap around his erection and start sucking. The genius of their little group twitches his hand before burying his hands in James' hair. James' grabs Logan's lips hard enough to bruise, keeping the older boy from bucking his hips as he bobs his head on the other's erections.

Kendall has to laugh, Logan hardly ever swears. In the eight years he has known Logan, Kendall can count on one hand how many times he has heard Logan swear. James must be really good at blowjobs. His dick swells and hardens to the point where it is almost painful at the thought of those lips wrapped his cock.

Kendall knows without a doubt that he will know what it feels like to have those lips on his dick before the night his out.

Carlos groans are steadily growing louder, a steady mantra of 'fuck, fuck, fuck,' is escaping his lips now as he continuously snaps his hips.

James head suddenly snaps up as his lips leave Logan's cock. A sharp gasp fills the air.

"You like that don't you?" Carlos smirks and snaps his hips again. "Take that dick." James shudders in pleasure and clenches his eyes shut. . It's easy to tell James is so close. "I don't think so," Carlos demands, and wraps his hand around the base of James' cock. "You don't get to come yet." James whines pathetically, but does not complain.

Carlos is panting, sweat beading off his forehead and running down his back, his dark skin and muscles glistening.

"Fuck," he groans and stills his hips. He lets go of James' dick and pulls out. "Your turn," he smiles over James to Logan.

Logan returns the smile, licking his lips and sliding out from in front of James to take Carlos' spot.

"I want those lips on my dick, so bad," Kendall says and takes Logan's spot. The raven haired teen slicks up his dick and pushes into James. James takes it without complaint, wide eyes starring almost innocently up at Kendall. When he finally takes Kendall's erection into his mouth, Kendall knows he's not going to last much longer.

Breathy moans catch in the back of Logan's throat as he thrust into James' unresisting body. His thrusts are slower and gentler than Carlos'. Kendall can feel the pressure building in his groin, his vision is starting to darken. James wraps his hand around Kendall's erection and sucks on the head.

"Oh god, oh fuck," Kendall hisses, "I'm gonna come, pretty fucking soon." He expected James to pull away, but he doesn't. He hums, low in his throat and it feels so good, Kendall is coming so hard that for a brief second, he almost blacks out. His vision sways dangerously, and everything sounds muted and distant. Sweat trickles down his face as his heart races. He gasps for breath trying to regain control, as he slowly comes down from his high. James' lets his dick go with a slight 'pop' and smirks up at him.

The smirk is quickly wiped from his face as Carlos wraps a hand around James' dick. The sun kissed God bites his lip so hard he draws blood, before dropping his head, and letting out a long, low moan as he comes all over Carlos' hand.

"Shit, shit, shit," Logan moans as James' muscles clench around his dick. He pulls out, holding the base of his cock to keep himself from coming.

James has fallen silent. His head is bowed and he refuses to look up any of them. He shares a questioning look with the other two, but does not bring it up to the teen.

They're still waiting for James to make the first move.

"Care to try something new?" Carlos asks. James just shrugs, eyes still downcast. The shorter teen settles on the bed with his back against the wall, before grabbing James' hips and pulling the younger teen onto his lap.

James yelps in surprise, but doesn't say anything.

"Care to ride my dick?" Carlos questions. Kendall is not surprised when James eagerly nods.

He's embarrassed about enjoying it, Kendall realizes, doesn't think he should, or at least that is what Kendall hypothesized.

He's determined to break James of that notion, though. As James slowly sits on Carlos' erection, Kendall wraps a hand around James' soft dick, slowly stroking James and himself until they are both hard once again.

Thank god they're teenagers and bounce back quickly.

Carlos throws his head back so suddenly and so hard, that his skull thunks painfully off the wall. He's so far gone in his ecstasy though, that the pain barely registers. He holds James hips still and erratically thrusts up into the younger boy.

"Fuck," the latino suddenly yells and comes inside James.

Logan is lying on the bed now, having watched with lust in half lidded eyes as James rode Carlos. There is wistful lust in his eyes and a small smile on his lips. "Care to try the same for me?" he asks.

James just shrugs. He crawls over to Logan, making a show of it, swaying his hips suggestively and growling softly as he straddles Logan's hips. Kendall doesn't miss the small wince of pain that James' makes as he lines himself up and slowly sits on Logan's dick.

Kendall wraps his arms around James' waist and presses a soft kiss to James' cheek.

"Are you okay, babe?" He asks in honest concern. He doesn't want to hurt James, none of them do. That was never their intention. "We can stop if you want to."

Something dark and almost hopeful flashes through James' eyes, but it is gone before Kendall can figure out what it is.

"No, I'm fine," he smiles at Kendall, but it isn't very reassuring.

_The thick, giant wall James built to keep everyone out is finally starting to crack_, Kendall thinks.

"Okay," Kendall says, because he has to take James' word for it. "I wanna try something then."

He grabs the nearly empty bottle of lube and slicks up his fingers. Slowly, with Logan's dick still buried in the teen's body, Kendall pushes a finger into James.

James' gasps in pain and Kendall can see the muscles in his back tense. He rubs a hand soothingly across the tan shoulders, calming the other boy. Logan strokes James' dick, trying to distract James as Kendall adds a finger and then another.

James' eyes are clenched shut. Short, pained huffs escape past his lips.

"Ready?" Kendall asks when he has stretched James as much as he can. Hesitantly, the tall brunette nods his consent.

As slowly and gently as he can, Kendall pushes the head of his erection into the resisting body below him.

"Shit," James hisses in pain and curls forward slightly, head bowed. Logan brushes his lips against his sweaty forehead.

"It's okay," Logan soothes. "You're okay."

But they both feel it. Both Kendall and Logan feel the wall, not just crack, but start to crumble.

Kendall pushes in a little more and despite his gentle movements, a strangle moan is caught in James's throat.

"Stop," James whimpers.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm almost in. Just relax," Kendall tells him and continues to run his hand soothing across James' back.

"It hurts."

"I know. You're doing fine. Almost there," he pants, because God this feels so fucking amazing. Logan wraps a hand around the back of James' neck and pulls the surprised teen down for a kiss, as his hand languidly strokes the taller teen's erection.

Kendall pushes in the last inch and stills his movements, waiting patiently for James to relax. His self control is tested to the limits. His hips itch to thrust forward in hard, angry, and fast movements, but he does not cave.

Logan finally releases James' lips, groaning in pleasure, before nipping at James' swollen bottom lip.

When James' relaxes enough, Kendall wraps his arms around his waist, and slowly starts thrusting. He can feel Logan doing the same, and it's an odd sensation feeling the older teen's dick rubbing against his inside of James. But it is not at all unpleasant and he feels himself drawing close to an orgasm for the second time that night.

James has his head buried in Logan's shoulder, whimpers and groans slip from his mouth.

"Oh shit, so close, so fucking close," Logan moans. He is the first to pull out and he does so gently, but James' still hisses loudly. Kendall pulls out too and they reposition James until he is lying on his back, slightly propped up by the headboard.

Feeling left out, Carlos demands a blowjob, and James nods tiredly before agreeing. Kendall grabs his own dick as Carlos thrusts in and out of James' eager mouth, and it doesn't take long before he's coming all over James' stomach. Logan does the same.

A devious smile graces his lips as he shares a look with Logan. Logan grins at his expression and nods.

Logan licks a hot wet trail from the base of the beautiful teen's dick to the tip. He swirls his tongue around the tip, eagerly lapping up the precum, before wrapping his lips around the hard cock, sucking and licking it. Kendall latches onto James' nipples as his hands explore his muscular abs. He lets his hands glide across smooth skin, caressing sensitive spots as his lips explore the gorgeous tan skin.

James is squirming under their caress, arching his back and moaning around Carlos' dick.

"Shit Logan, I'm gonna," he says as he pulls away from Carlos, trying to give fair warning. Logan sucks harder, as Carlos comes all over James' chest.

"Logan," James hisses before he explodes into Logan's, wet, hot mouth.

James collapses back onto the bed. He doesn't move after that, is completely still, except for the rising and falling of his chest. With horror, Kendall realizes that James has passed out.

"Shit," Carlos says.

"Oh crap," Logan adds.

They huddle around him worriedly, unsure of what to do.

"Do you think we were too rough with him?" Carlos asks in a quiet, scared voice that seems so innocent and out of place.

"Maybe he's just experiencing sensory overload. We did work him over quite a bit," Logan responds.

They all look away guiltily. Kendall wonders again, that maybe they really did do this for their own benefit, after all. Maybe helping James had nothing to do with it.

A low groan brings their attention back to the teen lying broken and yet still so beautiful beneath them. Long eyelashes flutter before dull, pained eyes gaze up at them.

Kendall stares back into those gorgeous brown eyes, concern and worry settling in his own gaze.

The wall around James doesn't just crumble, it shatters, leaving him bare, and vulnerable as tears start sliding down his cheeks. Despite the fact that he is covered in cum, they wrap their arms around James, their own love replacing his destroyed defenses, protecting him, loving him the way he should have been.

James finally breaks, and finally, finally tells them everything. How he doesn't think he's supposed to enjoy because their teacher always told him he was a dirty whore who didn't deserve to be loved. James truly believed it was his job to just get other people off, and that sex isn't supposed to be a mutual experience of enjoyment.

He sleeps around because he's trying to forget about what happened to him.

Kendall really hates their seventh grade teacher now for fucking up his best friend so much. If the older man hadn't been crippled after being stabbed in prison for being a pedophile, Kendall would've taken the first flight to Minnesota and beat the shit out of the older man.

But everything is worth it in the end, when tear filled eyes stare up at them with love and adoration when James says he's ready to move on, and he wants their help.

Kendall has never been more proud of James as his own tears slip from his eyes.

"We really need to clean up," Logan finally says, when the tears stop and a comfortable silence has settled over them.

James groans loudly. "No," he pouts. "I'm too tired, and I hurt too much." He raises an arm and it immediately falls back to the bed. "See," he whines.

Kendall jumps from the bed, surprised he has any energy at all himself. "Then I'll carry you," he insists.

"Kendall, you really don't have to—" but he is cut off as strong arms pick him up bridle style and start heading for the bathroom. James lets out an indignant yelp of surprise, before hissing as a sharp stab of agony shoots up his spine.

"Ouch," he groans and buries his head in Kendall's shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kendall whispers to him, before placing a light kiss on the top of his head.

"Don't be," James tells him and wraps his arms around Kendall's neck.

"I'll wash the sheets," Logan suddenly says, breaking up the moment they were sharing. "Carlos why don't you get a bath running." Carlos immediately runs off, eager to help any way he can, as Kendall slowly carries James down the hallway.

They somehow manage to all four fit in the bathtub, holding hands and sharing lazy kisses, as the warm water soothes away aches and pains, and old memories. James' back is pressed against his chest, and his arms are wrapped protectively around the taller teen's chest.

"We love you, James," he tells him, as the other boy melts into his touch, completely relaxed abd at peace with himself for the first time in a long time. Logan and Carlos nod enthusiastically at his statement.

"If you need us, for anything, we're always there," Carlos says and wraps his arms around Kendall and James.

"And we are always willing to listen to you, no matter what," Logan adds and joins the group hug. It's comfortable, Kendall realizes, the four of them together. It is the way it's meant to be, and he couldn't imagine living without any of them, being without any of them.

He sighs in content. Together, the four of them are now complete and Kendall will fight as long and hard as he has to, to keep things that way.

"You're ours James," he says after a long moment "and we're not going to let anyone hurt you ever again."


End file.
